Por una mentira
by AriaSetsuM
Summary: <html><head></head>Después del 216. Kyoko desaparece repentinamente. El Presidente Lory dijo que dejaría Tokyo. Y Ren definitivamente no se quedará de brazos cruzados. One-Shot. -Mala sinopsis, pero delen una oportunidad por favor.</html>


"..." Conversaciones normales

_".en cursiva."_ Pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Kyoko estaba dentro del aeropuerto, mirando fijamente el objeto en sus manos.<p>

Un boleto de avión.

Para ir a Kyoto.

No era el momento para lamentarse, perdería el vuelo si no comenzaba a caminar.

No quería dejar todo atrás, pero no había opción.

Cuando Sho le dijo que su madre se había comunicado, la tomó por sorpresa, en serio. Sin embargo, se preparó para lo peor.  
>"Un sobre" dijo Sho. "Envió esto para ti. No sé qué contiene, pero dijo que era urgente" Tembló mientras tomaba el sobre y esperó a que estuviera sola para ver sus contenidos –una tarjeta con un número telefónico y un tiquete de avión. Temblando aún más, hizo la llamada.<p>

Enfocándose en el ahora, se dirigió a abordar el avión. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, uno de esos vehículos que usaban para transportarse en la pista se acercaba velozmente a donde se encontraba Kyoko y se detuvo en frente suyo. Como si eso fuera poco, Yashiro bajo de el y gritó: "¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Al fin te encontramos!" casi con lágrimas en sus ojos. _"Espera. ¿Habló en plural?" _

Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Yashiro se hizo al lado –con una sonrisa pícara, por supuesto-, revelando a su acompañante.

"Tsuruga-san…" No podía creerlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí?

"Escuche que te ibas. Entra al vehículo."¿Eh? ¿La estaba deteniendo? Eso no era posible, ¿o sí?

Tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que esa fuera la realidad la hizo sonrojarse un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yashiro.  
>Obedeciendo a su <em>senpai<em>, subió al vehículo, seguida por los dos hombres. El ambiente era muy tenso.

"Mogami-san." Dijo Ren, sobresaltando a Kyoko. "¿Pensabas irte sin decir nada?"

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! No quería molestarlo con algo tan trivial."

"Trivial, dices… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que no me interesa saber? ¡No te puedes ir así sin más!"

"Tsuruga-san lo lamento muchísimos. Que una simple_ kouhai_ como yo lo interrumpa en su trabajo solo para algo como eso-"

"Y vamos con lo mismo. Mogami-san, tú no eres una 'simple _kouhai'_. Que desaparezcas de mi vida causará un gran impacto en ella."

Kyoko se volvió a sonrojar. Que injusticia. No estaba preparada para verlo en el aeropuerto y mucho menos para sus palabras. Por todos los medios quería evitar dar a conocer sus sentimientos pero, ¡así era injusto! ¡No tuvo tiempo de prepararse mental ni emocionalmente!

Notando esta vez el sonrojo, Ren se sintió de la misma manera. No estaba preparado para verla con esa clase de expresión –que en su opinión, era simplemente adorable.

Yashiro era diferente. Aun si no se lo esperaba, al diablo con eso. ¡Kyoko se sonrojó! ¡Por algo que dijo Ren! _"¡Avance! ¡Sé que es un avance!"_

"Ehm, como decía. Avísame esta clase de cosas." La expresión de Ren era casi de sufrimiento, –por no contarle o por el hecho de que Kyoko se iba, Yashiro jamás lo supo.

Los ojos de Kyoko empezaron a verse llorosos y rápidamente bajo su mirada al suelo. Tratando de evitar esto, Ren ubicó su mano debajo de su barbilla, inclinando su cuerpo más cerca al de ella.

Sus caras estaban muy cerca.

Parecía que iba a besarla.

Yashiro casi se desmaya de la emoción.

Yendo contra toda lógica –es Kyoko de quien hablamos, después de todo– la cara de Kyoko se volvió de un color rojo alarmante.

Ren pareció notar entonces sus acciones e incómodamente regresó a su posición inicial. Y por la manera en que Kyoko se sonrojó, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas también se tornaran un poco rojizas.

Yashiro era extremadamente feliz. Ren y Kyoko estaban evitando mirarse a los ojos, terriblemente incómodos y avergonzados. Con un suspiró, no pudo evitar pensar que Ren era un idiota. _"Avergonzarse por tal cosa… Dejando eso de lado, Kyoko-chan se ha sonrojado bastante. ¿Será que por fin…?"_

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san. No es que no aprecie que haya venido pero exactamente, ¿a qué vino?"

"A evitar que te vayas."

"… ¿perdón?"

"El Presidente me dijo que te irías a Kyoto. Mogami-san, no puedes abandonar y deshacerte de toda tu vida aquí."

"No, pero yo-"

"Además," Su cara adoptó esa expresión de sufrimiento una vez más "no quiero que te vayas." Y kyoko se ruborizó de nuevo.

"Pero… es necesario que vaya…"

Ren optó por la cara de cachorrito entonces.

Yashiro estaba impactado por ver esto, nunca supo que podía hacer tal expresión. Y por la manera en que Kyoko reaccionó, supuso que era el único que no la había visto. _"Estos dos… ¡Nunca me doy cuenta de nada!"_

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruga-sa-san." Volvió su cabeza al otro lado, protegiéndose contra _esa_ mirada y tratando de hacer que su cara volviera a su color habitual.

Por más que Yashiro amara esto, decidió bajar del vehículo y así dejarlos solos.

"Mogami-san. Yo-"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué vino hasta aquí para evitar que me vaya? ¿El Presidente se lo ordenó?"

"Ah, no, yo vine por mi cuenta-"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me dice que no quiere que me vaya? ¿Por qué siempre se preocupa tanto por mí? ¿Por qué me permite ser su kouhai? ¿Por qué me está cuidando siempre? ¿Por qué se aferró a mí en sus momentos más oscuros cuando interpretaba a B.J.? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!" En lugar de gritar esto, empezó murmurando y terminó en un tono de voz que era apenas audible. No planeó decir tanto. Pero ya no pudo más. Todo lo que estaba viviendo –su convivencia como los hermanos Heel y su apego por su hermano como Setsu, el fin de la actuación de los mismos, la promesa que le hizo a Shotarou, el descubrimiento de sus sentimiento por Ren, la aparición de su madre y el pedido que le hizo– todo la llevo a explotar.

Ren se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos antes de responder. Si bien la iba a perder aunque sea le diría como se sentía realmente. Bueno, aun si esa fue la excusa que se dijo a si mismo después, la verdad es que no pudo contenerse.

"Porque te quiero." La cabeza de Kyoko se disparó en su dirección al escuchar eso. _"Mierda"_ pensó Ren. Suspiró.

"Lo hice porque no querías que te fueras. Y no quiero que te vayas porque te amo. Si algo te pasará, no podría soportarlo. Eres muy dulce, eres hermosa, lista, tierna, fuerte, muy profesional, te preocupas por lo demás y siempre das lo mejor, independientemente de lo que estés realizando. Eres más que digna de ser mi _Kouhai. _Aun si eres muy lista, nunca pareces darte cuenta de los sentimientos que los demás tienen por ti. Me preocupaba que te separaras de mí. Me aferre a ti porque no tenía-no, no tengo a nadie más. B.J. trajo a la luz cosas que desearía poder olvidar y de alguna manera tú eres la única que siempre me logra sacar de la oscuridad que me consume. Mi 'Amuleto de la suerte', así te llamó el Presidente, y tenía razón.

Mogami-san, lo diré de nuevo. Nunca había tenido esta clase de sentimientos por alguien, por esa razón estaba confundido. Me sentía perdido y muchas veces no era yo mismo. Je… Siendo honestos es al revés. Tsuruga Ren es mi nombre artístico pero no solo eso, muchas de sus cualidades son parte de él, no mías, no del verdadero yo. Sin embargo, una y otra vez derrumbabas esas paredes y mi yo real salía a la luz, sorprendiéndome cada vez. En situaciones en las que me sentía derrotado, tú estuviste ahí ayudándome. Me hiciste dejar de ver al pasado y concentrarme en el presente, en lo que tengo ahora. Hiciste tantas cosas que nadie había logrado durante años, ni siquiera puedo mencionarlas todas. Es por todo eso y más que te amo. Te amo, y estoy cansado de esconderlo."

El algún punto de la confesión, Ren tomó las manos de Kyoko entre las suyas y se acercó a ella, Kyoko, por su parte, no pudo aguantar más y cerca del final lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"No te preocupes Mogami-san, no hace falta que respondas. Supe desde el inició que era el único que se sentía así. Así que no te esfuerces, solo quería decírtelo antes de que te fueras." Lentamente fue liberando sus manos.

Al hacer y decir eso, Kyoko sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia él mientras gritaba 'No', provocando que Ren terminara acostado en el asiento con ella prácticamente sobre él. Realmente trató de hablar, de decir algo coherente, pero lo único que salía de su boca eran sonidos sin sentido alguno. Sin poder más, posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y lo agarro fuertemente de la camisa con ambas manos.

Ren estaba paralizado. ¿Cómo habían terminado en esa situación? No era el momento de pensarlo, ya que tenía a una Kyoko con la cara completamente roja sobre él llorando.

"¿Mogami-san?"

"Yo…" Decía ella entre sollozos "no me creo que alguien como Tsuruga-san sienta eso por mí."

"No seas terca, te amo y punto." Respondió Ren, principalmente por reflejo.

"… ¿en serio?"

"Si." Que le estuviera preguntando si era cierto… ¿Significaba que tenía un oportunidad?

"¿No me está mintiendo?"

Pensar cómo hacer que le creyera de una buena vez y tenerla sobre él, con ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas, le dio una idea. Puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y le atrajo hacia él, al mismo tiempo que subía la suya para encontrarse.

Kyoko estuvo cerca de sufrir un ataque cuando sintió los labios de Ren posarse en los suyos. Era gentil, no era nada parecido al beso de Shotarou. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que así como de un pronto a otro la estaba besando, sin aviso sus labios se separaron. Ren la estaba mirando con ojos dulces, llenos de amor, tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos. "Si, Kyoko. Es en serio que te amo."

Ren sufrió de la misma sorpresa cuando Kyoko lo besó repentinamente. Sin embargo, él sí reacciono de inmediato. Sin darse cuenta, fueron profundizando el beso, hasta que se tuvieron que separar para poder respirar adecuadamente. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, sintiéndose libres al fin. El amor de cada uno era correspondido y después de tanto tiempo, lograron estar juntos.

"Uhm, Tsuruga-san. Creo que perdí el avión."

"¿Sigues con eso? ¿Es que aun piensas irte?"

"No te enojes, no es como si me fuera a ir por siempre."

"¿Eh?"

"… ¿eh?"

"¿No ibas a dejar Tokyo para regresar a Kyoto?"

"¿Qué? No. Trate de decirlo antes, solo me voy por dos días. O ese era el plan."

"¿Dos días? Pero el Presidente dijo que-" Y entendió. _"Ese sujeto…"_

"¿El Presidente Lory dijo que me iría por siempre? ¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"Bueno, es él de quien hablamos. Me atrevería a decir que planeó que sucedería algo como esto." Dijo Ren frunciendo el ceño. "O solo quería molestarme."

"Ah, ya veo." Kyoko no pudo evitar reír. Definitivamente el Presidente haría algo así. _"Lo que sea por el amor, así es él"_

Al escuchar el maravilloso sonido que era la risa de Kyoko, Ren pensó: _"Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, después de todo, conseguí estar con la chica que amo al fin" _

Y volvió a besarla. Una y otra vez.

Hasta que Yashiro llegó a interrumpir diciendo algo como "¡Ren! Creo que alguien sacó una foto así que prepárate para ser el centro de los rumores mañana. Tú también Kyoko-chan. Ah, por cierto, felicidades a ambos, ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Hace unos días tuve un sueño en el que Kyoko dejaba Tokyo y Ren fue a detenerla. Pero ella se sonrojaba por todo así que Ren comenzó a sospechar. Fue hermoso *_w_* Me pareció una buena idea y quise compartirla con uds. Así que agregue un poco aquí y allá y traté de explicarlo lo mejor posible pero no estoy segura de si resultó xD Como sea, espero que les guste y disfruten de este pedacito de historia. Y si, se quedará como One-shot! Definitivamente no caeré otra vez y la alargaré como sucedió con DyC (Dulce y con carácter)! _

_Que por qué Kyoko iba a Kyoto? Digamos que su madre quería hablar de su futuro. algo asi como "Has lo que quieras, cuando seas mayor de edad no tendremos nada que ver la una con la otra más. No me molestes mientras llega ese tiempo."_

_Que por qué Yashiro fue? Obviamente el fue quien despejo la apretada agenda de Ren y como buen fangirl que es, jamas se perdería esto! Ren no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar._

_Lamento los errores ortográficos que hay, no me enojo si me los señalan xD _

_Cualquier duda, critica, ánimos, o cualquier review en general es bienvenido. _

_Gracias por leer~_


End file.
